warriorsnewprophecyfandomcom-20200214-history
ForestClan
ForestClan is a group of cats that live in the part of the forest that is primarily composed of oaks and pines. The Clan's founder, Oak Leaf, named the Clan after the forest that the group calls their home. Clan Description ForestClan is known for their loyalty, their courage, and their pure hearts. They are generally the most peaceful and respectful Clan. ForestClan cats are known to be quite the hunters, and can maneuver the forest quite well. They stalk through the undergrowth quite well, and have learned to apply these tactics to fighting as well. The Clan's main prey are mice, voles, and squirrels, along with various types of bird, and the occasional rabbit. ForestClan cats are known to be fierce fighters, and never leave any cat behind. ForestClan often uses difficult terrain, such as undergrowth, vines, and thorns to their advantage in battle. Territory 'Borders/Location' ForestClan is in the bottom right corner of the map. Their territory is the second biggest, after MountainClan. Their territory is mostly oak trees, like ThunderClan in the Forest Territories. They border CreekClan (top right) and MeadowClan (bottom left). CreekClan and ForestClan are divided by a river. ForestClan and MeadowClan’s border is a dirt Twoleg path that runs all the way to the Gathering Stone. At the edge of ForestClan territory, the opposite way from the Gathering Stone, is a Twoleg den that is only used in greenleaf. 'Camp' 'General' The ForestClan camp is enclosed by stone, gorse barriers, and a large fallen tree. The camp entrance is in between the right side of the log and the gorse barrier in the bottom right corner, protected by a reinforced thorn barrier. There are several guard posts atop of the stone portions of the barrier, along with a guard post outside the camp entrance on a rock. Leader's Den= Inside camp to the right of the entrance is the leader’s den. It is under the roots of an old large oak stump. |-| Medicine Cat’s Den= The medicine cat’s den in the top right corner of camp in a cave. There is moss and lichen covering the entrance. Directly inside is a small cave which is used for quick treatment and herb storage. There is a small pool of water that is fed by a continuous trickle of water. Near the back of the cave is a smaller cave in which the medicine cat sleeps in. On the right on the main cave structure is a bigger cave that is known as the sick den. It’s big enough for four or five cats, in case of illness or after a battle. The medicine cat’s apprentice usually sleeps in the main cave. |-| Apprentice’s Den= The apprentice’s den is on the other side of the entrance, next to the elder’s den. Their den is under a bramble thicket. It can hold up to eight apprentices comfortably, though that number has never been reached. |-| Elder’s Den= The elder’s den is inside a hollowed-out portion of the log, reinforced with brambles, leaves, thorns, and other items to fill in holes and keep the den warm. It’s in between the warriors’ and apprentices’ dens. |-| Warrior’s Den= The warriors den is on the other side of the elder’s den, in a dip in the ground under a big thorn bush. It’s the biggest den in camp. The deputy has a nest directly in the center, along with the senior warriors. The younger warriors sleep around the edge, where it isn’t as warm, and the youngest warriors sleep near the entrance. |-| Nursery= The nursery is the most protected den in all of camp. It is on the opposite side of the camp entrance, on the far side of camp. It’s in a cave in the north rock wall. There is a thorn barrier that the cats squeeze through to get in. Inside the den is a quiet cove with a smooth floor and walls. The floor is covered in a soft moss. There is enough room for three or four queens and their kits. 'Other Places' Guard Posts= There are 4 guard posts on the tops of the rock portions of the camp barrier. There is one above the cave that houses the nursery, there is one in between the elders’ and warriors’’ dens, there is one on the west side of camp, and lastly one on the east side of camp. There is also a guard post outside of the camp entrance on a small boulder. |-| Meeting Den/Sky Ledge= In the middle of camp is a large cave/rock. There is a cave in the rock known as the meeting den. It does not house any cats, but is instead used by the leader, deputy, and senior warriors to conduct meetings to discuss important Clan business. Above it there is a ledge that the leader uses to address the Clan. There is a smooth pathway that leads to the top of the rock to access the Sky Ledge. |-| Dirtplace= The entrance to the dirtplace is in the north-eastern corner of camp, to the right of the medicine cat’s den. Category:Clan